Don't Worry, I'll be There
by Evil Detective
Summary: Sherlock heard Henriette screamed out her name when she's asleep. SherlockHenriette. :3


Don't worry, I'll be there

Originally, this is about Henriette's thought in episode 12, season 2, but somehow it turned into a smutty fic –shrug- I'm not complaining, though...

SherlockHenriette/HenrietteSherlock

"Oh my, Sherlock-kun..."

"Henriette-san!" Sherlock's happy face could be seen, and it brought warmth and a smile upon her normally calm and composed look.

"I'm glad you're back!" Henriette gasped as Sherlock grabbed her arms around her and planted her face on her breast.

"Sherlock-kun, not here, ahh!" Henriette gasped on pleasure, as she imagined her Sherlock Shellingford, currently here with her and fondling her breast.

"More." Henriette commanded her Sherlock on her imagination, although it couldn't be currently called as imagination, since she was currently casting her illusion toys on her hotel room, and ordered other members of Phantom Thief Empire not to bother her no matter what reason. To top of that, she also use her toys to create a barrier, so no one but her can bypass. Or so she thinks.

"Henriette-sama, I love you!" Sherlock claimed enthusiastically as she licked Henriette's right nipples, as she applied some treatment on her left nipples, by massaging and twisting it.

Henriette could only gasped as she collected her breath, trying to answer Sherlock's confession, as her illusion Sherlock started to suck and nibble on her breast, and her fingers rubbing her clit.

"She-r-lock-kuuun!" She moaned, as her illusion Sherlock smiled before kissing her passionately.

"I love you tooo!" Henriette screamed as she cummed, since her illusion Sherlock was a fast thinker, you see, and moved from kissing Henriette's lips into... licking and sucking her lower lips.

The platinum blonde haired girl flushed as she looked at her illusion Sherlock, who was currently happily licking her cum like a newborn kitten.

Henriette took a deep breath before slowly releasing it, her illusion toys is no more, although she missed the feeling of Sherlock's breath on her body, and her warmth.

"Sherlock-kun..." Henriette muttered, as she looked at the photo of a happy and smiling Sherlock Shellingford holding hands with her, something they took as a commemoration of Henriette going out with Sherlock to bought some school supplies, although Henriette knew better that she felt lucky and happy at that time, especially since that time Sherlock still has her toys.

"Sherlock-kun, I..." Henriette trailed off as she slowly planted a chaste kiss on the photograph of Sherlock. "I... really... want you..." She continued, before closing her eyes as her right hand still grasped the photograph.

It was no mistake that Henriette knew better that at first, she was interested on the pink detective since Sherlock Shellingford was strong, a fast thinker, having an amazing toys, and all the qualities she wanted on a rival.

She was the only rival that's worth her time and attention, since the police was so useless and can't do anything right.

And then it changed. From rivalry into... something more.

Henriette wondered when was it since she actually interested into Sherlock as a person, not just someone she noted worthy as a rival, and the whole detective versus phantom thief thing.

She grew fond of her.

Was it the time when Milky Holmes (the voice she noted the most was Sherlock's) said 'Seitoukaichou, daisuki!'?

Or was it the time when Sherlock Holmes posessed her pink haired rival and turned her personality 180 degree, from a cheerful, high spirited and adorable detective into a cool, collected detective despite her loli and moe figure, that somehow making Henriette got hot, wet, and bothered?

The platinum blonde haired girl blushed hotly as she remembered the time that she thought it's fine if her favorite pink haired detective take her right here and now since she saved her from Sonia's attack.

Sherlock-kun was so cool, strong, calm and collected, all the things every girls want from their partner. On the other hand, she was also adorable, totally naive, and cheerful to boot.

She can't help but wondering what will Sherlock become if she become an adult and married to her.

* * *

"I'm home, desu!" A familiar and cheerful voice could be heard, and Henriette, currently reading a mystery novel, smiled and walked to greet her lovely wife.

"Welcome home, Sherlock-kun." She greeted, her voice tune sensual, and Sherlock chuckled, as she wrapped her fingers around her wife's hands, and before she kissed her knuckles.

"Is there anything you want, Sherlock-kun?" Henriette wondered as her wife took off her boots and walked closer to her.

"A bath? A dinner, or..." Henriette looked at the shorter female, who was now only inches away from her breasts.

"Don't be ridiculous, Henriette." Sherlock chided her partner with a playful smile on her face.

"Of course..." She stopped, making Henriette wondered what her sapphire eyed wife wanted.

"I..." Sherlock trailed, bringing her face closer to hers and Henriette could felt her warm breath on her lips.

"Want..." Sherlock continued, and Henriette blushed at how romantic Sherlock is acting.

"You." The pink haired famous detective finished huskily, her voice laced with love and lust, making the normally calm and collected Henriette blushed. Sherlock kissed her partner passionately, her fingers firmly planted on Henriette's big breasts, massaging them while they kissed.

"Sherlock-kun..." Henriette moaned out, since the pink haired woman was a fast thinker, and moved from kissing her lips into licking and sucking her neck, where her pulse is.

"I... tomorrow..." Henriette tried to object as she lifted her head, giving Sherlock even better access to her neck, and gasped in ecstasy.

Sherlock, who was currently nibbling on her wife's beautiful and delicate neck, stopped as she was currently considering her wife's plea.

She then gives her neck one last lick before she stopped her act, making Henriette's purple eyes turned to her in question.

"Don't worry, love." She muttered as she planted a chaste kiss on Henriette's pink plump lips.

"I know even better places that can satisfy you..." Sherlock trailed off, before she liplocked with her wife. "Of course, there's always antoher option to dress and hide the hickey, if you want..." Sherlock smiled mischieviously. "You can wear that scarf... You know, the white one with rose you wear topped with red coat and cool sun glasses? And those black leather gloves?" Sherlock said, as she ended the liplock, and Henriette smiled. "That was totally a turn on for me." Sherlock whispered and blew warm breath, before she nibbled on Henriette's earlobe, and started to lick and suck on it.

"Sher-lock-kun..." Henriette moaned out, since she was tired from her... activities earlier, she fell asleep, Sherlock's photograph on her hand, and since she wasn't bothered to put on her clothes, she was naked like a newborn baby. And she dreamed about how her Sherlock become a cool detective and her future wife, that totally makes her hot and bothered.

Sherlock Shellingford frowned as she can't seem to find a certain platinum blonde haired beauty, Henriette Mystere, that never failed to make her heartbeats faster whenever she's near and smiled, a smile only for her.

"Where is Henriette-san, I wonder?" Sherlock then remembered that since their academy was still being rebuild, Henriette Mystere must have spend her night anywhere, like in the hotel.

So, she ignored her needs (and her team mates' insistance) for gathering foods, and instead, she looked for Henriette. Or, to be more exact, where she currently is.

After asking a lot of people, Sherlock come to a conclusion that Henriette was currently resting on one of the most expensive hotel in Yokohama, and on a Presidential Suite to boot.

Sherlock nodded and she gulped as she come to Henriette's hotel room's door.

She slowly turned her knob, finding it weird to be unlocked.

Worried for Henriette's later safety, she locked her knob and put on the chain, so no one will bother Henriette.

"Henriette-sama, are you here?" Sherlock whispered, but no one answered, so the loli pink haired detective thought that it would be best if she looked for Henriette on her own.

She blinked as she heard someone muttered her name, rather sensually.

"Sherlock-kun..."

But Sherlock knew who excatly is the owner of such beautiful voice, she smiled widely and entered the room she heard the voice from.

"Henriette-san!" Sherlock said happily, enthusiastic that she will meet her favorite seitokaichou.

What she saw inside the room, though, made her eyes turn as wide as saucers if possible, and her eye ball almost bulged out.

And she can't tear her gaze away.

You can't blame her, though.

All she saw is the body of the magnificent and mysterious beauty, whose skin is pale and delicate, hair shiny and soft, and well endowed body.

Sherlock gulped as she took on all Henriette's amazing figure, noticing her pink erect nipple, her white skin, that is not covered since she was naked, and her jaw dropped as she saw the thing on Henriette's fingers.

Her photograph and Henriette, that was taken when the two was having fun on an amusement park, and they also bought school supplies.

"Sherlock-kuuun..." Henriette moaned, bringing Sherlock to reality, that Henriette was indeed, dreaming about her.

Henriette inserted two fingers on her mouth, and began sucking on it, the noise it produces makes Sherlock instantly blushed, and she increasingly become hot and bothered.

"I... want you..." Sleeping Henriette breathed out sultrily, and Sherlock could only stare in awe, as Henriette licked her own fingers in a sensual manner.

Sherlock stared on Henriette's wet fingers and her pink tongue.

"Henriette-san, she's not..." Sherlock Shellingford, trying to make sense of the current situation, although it's already pretty clear for her.

Henriette Mystere, The winner of Yokohama Tantei Mascot, wants her.

And of course, in return, Sherlock wanted her so bad.

What she wouldn't give to be able to feel and enjoy Henriette's soft mounds of flesh?

Sherlock Shellingford, without realizing it, her toys activated and she undressed herself with the help of her toys.

"I suppose I should kiss the sleeping beauty awake, desu!" Sherlock muttered to herself, before she grinned.

Henriette Mystere will be hers, and hers alone.

A.n: What a mind blowing start huh... Oh, and read and review! :D


End file.
